The End is Just the Beginning
by Slxghtly Insxne
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always been loved by her guild... Or was... One day when a certain mage named Lisanna Strauss comes back from the 'dead', Lucy begins to feel ignored and even betrayed by the guild she once loved. Thus, she faked her death, much to Fairy Tail's surprise and started a new beginning...
1. A Painful Goodbye - Chap 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to my first Fairy Tail Fanficiton, which I am proud to say, it will be pretty cool... Although probably millions of other fanfictions have been similar to this, which is why I made this. I love the concept of Lucy being hurt, run away and start a new beginning. I hope you won't be annoyed by this (and my slow updates), because I sure had fun writing it. Alright and now that I have done this quick author's note, let's get this show on the road! **

**You can call me either Ani, Animu, or Freak. Also please refrain from posting hurtful/mean comments which may discourage me... Although constructive/positive comments are always welcome!**

* * *

 **Chapter one: A Painful Goodbye**

 _(This takes place RIGHT before the 7 year gap, btw somehow Lucy got caught up in the 7 year time freeze... Don't question author's logic! XD)_

Normal P.O.V:

The blonde headed key mage stepped into the busy guild hall which was buzzing with excitement and low, hushed voices. Confused, Lucy walked up to a certain blue headed girl who was wearing a light yellow dress, hair pulled back by a beautiful headband, and red glasses sitting in front of her vision. A smile crossed Lucy's face as she asked Levy,

"Levy-chan, what's the guild so excited about?"

The small mage shot the blonde a bored, emotionless glance before returning to the book which she had been skimming over. Heaving a sigh of annoyance, much to Lucy's surprise, she responded,

"Lucy, didn't anyone tell you, Lisannas' back! Although I wouldn't bother speaking with her, you'd be such an... _annoyance_."

Hurt by her best friend's sudden harsh words, it became hard for Lucy to fight back the tears. Backing away from the solid script mage, the female thought, _Why is Levy-chan acting this way? And did she just call me Lucy?_ Giving her a weak, fake smile, she now made her way over to the only person she knew could never be nasty, Mirajane. Still concerned by Levy's outburst, she walked up to the white haired girl and asking her cautiously,

"Hey Mira... Do you know what's wrong with Levy-chan? She seemed bothered by my presence."

The older female's gaze drifted up from the plate which she had been cleaning. Flinching at the cold stare, which was held together by an obviously forced and furious smile, a dark aura formed around the once joyful mage. For Lucy, the tears keep on building up by each harsh pair of eyes laid on her... Not to mention, even Natsu's. Snapping back from her thoughts at Mira's words, she once more felt dread consume her.

"Levy-chan has finally come to notice the issue at hand with our guild Lucy! Isn't it great?"

Once more put into shock, Lucy gave her friend the same fake smile before heading for a far away table where nobody ever sat. Resting her head on a free hand, Lucy was now sulking and trying to figure out what might have made her friends act in such a way. Glancing up, she found herself to be locking stares with a onyx pair of eyes. Brown eyes filled with sadness, Lucy was disappointed to see the eyes were harsh as well, as if sending her a death stare. _Why? Why is everyone treating me like this? Have I done something wrong? What should I do..._ Suddenly a flash of blue came into view and soon a 12 year old girl, with a set of twin ponytails, stood in front of her.

"Lucy-san, are you alright? Everyone seems on edge today..."

The blonde was glad to see at least one of her friends still remembered her as a comrade and not an enemy. Giving Wendy a full, truthful smile, it was now that the tears fell. It was as if the sight of a true friend had been enough to set off her delicate emotions. Cheeks now stained with the watery liquid, she told the young mage gently,

"I must have done something wrong..."

"Lucy-san? What do you mean? You haven't ever done something so horrible as to earn death glares from our guild... Perhaps they have been put under some spell-"

"No." Lucy interrupted as almost all hope was being lost at this point, "I don't believe that they have been put under a spell... It is my presence which bothers them. May-Maybe I should just go."

Wendy's big brown eyes now lit up with alarm, it was if she had just seen a ghost. Shaking her head fiercely, the girl became concerned and said desperately, trying to win sense over from Lucy,

"Please, don't! I-I don't know what I would do if I couldn't speak with you... Please Lucy-san! Stay, we can get through this... As a guild! Just as it has always been! We are your comrades! Never forget that Lucy-san!"

Lucy was shocked by Wendy's outburst, this was the first time she had seen her so desperate... So-so sad. This was her fault, she was only bringing pain and sadness to the guild which she loved. looking down to see that her eyes were filled with tears, some already dripping down her cheeks, Lucy pulled her friend into a tight, warm hug. Rubbing the dragon slayer's head, the blonde said in a whisper of dread,

"Wendy... I-I will never forget you... Please never loose that child inside you! Keep the guild alive and happy! Do something, I couldn't do..."

And with that, she pulled away from Wendy which only broke Lucy's heart to the point it now pained her to look down at Wendy. Walking away from her past comrade, body quivering slightly from the feelings flooding in, she made her way towards the master's office. She didn't ever dare look back, but Lucy could hear the soft cries from the hurt 12 year old.

Lucy knocked hesitantly on the old master's door, the sound of her knuckles hitting wood delicate to her ears.

"Come in my child. Oh! Lucy, how are you? Is there something you need?"

Breathing increasing, she nodded slightly, half frightened and half somber. Lucy would have to pick her words carefully, she did not want it to sound like the reason for leaving was meaningless. _Perhaps I'm over reacting-_ The key holder quickly brushed the thought away and turned to the guild master. Letting go of a sigh, she choose her next words cautiously,

"Master... I-I'm sorry for being so straight forward and that this is so sudden... I... I think I need to leave Fairy Tail."

Makarov stared at her with pure horror, he couldn't believe the words she had just said. Lucy had always wanted to be apart of the guild, it had been her dream! She was family... And now she wanted to leave without an explanation!

"Lucy, what has brought you to say such words? Surely you do not mean them."

"No master... I mean this. The decision has not been easy for me either. So could you please..."

Lucy held out the hand which held the imprint of the Fairy Tail guild mark. Her weary brown eyes gazed at the sign, saddened by the way the pink seemed to loose it's bright and cheerful glow. Makarov gave a curt nod which was obviously wanted to be taken back, although he had no right to say no. This was her choice, he could only hope that one day she would come to her senses. With the motion of a hand, the mark was removed, a trail of golden dust gleaming as it faded away. Lucy began to sob once more, tears coming out more then ever. This was her nightmare, leaving her comrades without even saying goodbye. Just before turning to leave, she said,

"Also, please don't tell anyone about this... Please, I don't want to be a bother. Although, when the time is right, could you give this to team Natsu?"

Lucy gently handed the Fairy Tail master a carefully folded paper with a message unknown to all. He gazed down at the letter for a few seconds before nodding towards his past guild member... No child... It was as if one of his fairies had lost it's wings and was now unable to fly. Cracking a small grin, Makarov told Lucy one last time,

"The adventures have been fun... Perhaps sometime we can share them again."

Lucy now began to cry so loudly that the whole office was filled with the heart wrenching noise. Flashing her master a look filled with agony and pain, she screamed out, but not so loud that the whole guild could hear,

"Master! I promise you, we will make more memories! I will never forget the times our guild has shared! I will always remember our adventures... I-I never wanted the adventures to end!"

Lucy couldn't stand another moment of the regret, the pain, the confusion she was feeling. Stepping out of her past master's office, the mage was quick to dry her tears, although her eyes were still red and puffy. Keeping the hand which once carried her guild mark behind her back so it couldn't be seen, she walked towards the exit. Smiling painfully, she announced to the guild forcefully happy,

"I'm going on a mission! I'll be back... Tomorrow!"

Just like that, Lucy left the guild for the last time... This was the end. Her adventures really had ended.

* * *

 **Soooooooo, what do you guys think of chapter one? I tried to make it not overly sad, cause you know, crying isn't always a good thing! I promise though I will make it more emotional in the future! Please bare with me as I try to update as fast as possible! Please review and tell me what you think and whether I should continue the story or not. As always I hope you'll have an awesome time on Fanfiction and stay Happy! (see what I did there, I put Happy in uppercase, you know why ;)**


	2. The End is the Beginning - Chap 2

**Hello! I have returned with more updates! Throws out flyers, although there have been no reviews, I wanted to keep writing, so don't judge me! Frickin' look at me now haters! XD Anyways, I just want to know that I have a careful process to making these. First I write them, then I read back over them and make sure that everything flows just the right way... YOU'RE WELCOME. Ha, kidding, I love you guys... Wait... Where am I? Who are you? Why are you reading this Story?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **You can call me either Ani, Animu, or Freak. Also please refrain from posting hurtful/mean comments which may discourage me... Although constructive/positive comments are always welcome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The End is Only the Beginning**

 _(This takes place RIGHT before the 7 year gap, btw somehow Lucy got caught up in the 7 year time freeze... Don't question author's logic! XD)_

Normal P.O.V

It had been 3 months since Lucy had last been seen in Fairy Tail. The guild was taken over by a dreadful silence. Everything was still, all was quiet... Too quiet... A certain salmon haired dragon slayer had already taken notice of this and was determined to break the awkward stillness hung in the air. Jumping on top of a wooden table, he began to get frustrated that his blonde friend was no where to be seen, being gone a 'mission'. Although he would have preferred to be hanging out with Lisanna, the take over mage was out on a mission with her brother who wanted to spend some time with his long lost sister. Fire forming around his fist, Natsu yelled out at the top of his lungs,

"Oi! Luce! Where are you?'

A loud 'tsk' could be heard from the other side of the guild, causing the fire mage to whip his head around, only to face none other than Gray Fullbuster. Narrowing a pair of onyx eyes, Natsu became annoyed at the ice make mage and now went into his typical battle stance, as if preparing to face a enemy. Gary returned the battle caller, and placed a hand on the palm of his other free hand, and icy aura coming from the use of magic.

"What's the matter Ice Princess?"

"That's none of your concern Flame Brain!"

At once the boys leaped ungracefully into the air, both now strongly annoyed with each other. Natsu and Gray started a fight almost as quick as it had ended by the one and only Titania. Punching the boys away from each other, she shot death glares at them both, causing the males to shiver with fear, clinging onto each other. Narrowing a pair of sharp brown eyes, she told them both, hands placed firmly on her hips,

"What are you two knuckle heads doing?!"

"Nothing!" The boys said in perfect unison, they both feared the wraith of Erza.

Erza's gaze turned to Gray which cause Natsu to almost burst out laughing since he was suffering and it was not the other way around.

"Gray, what were you going to say?"

Shifting uncomfortably, the ice mage moved his stare away from Erza, and muttered quietly,

"I was just wondering why squinty eyes here was worrying bout' Lucy... It's not even worth our time to worry about such a-"

Suddenly a blast of wind was thrown towards the group of nervous and furious mages. The three glanced over and was surprised to see who was responsible to the disruption. Wendy... Blinking for a few seconds, unable to say a thing, they soon noticed the tears pooling in their comrades eyes. Wendy stood up, bangs covering her eyes so her emotion was unable to be seen. The small girl snarled as she shouted as loud as she could, which wasn't too bad but still was enough to echo around the guild hall,

"You guys are all idiots! I can't believe you would say such things about our friend!"

Erza was the first to speak, still in shock but now not only annoyed but angered. This had been the first time Wendy had ever had such a fit, although it was understandable, Erza didn't think Lucy was much of a subject worth yelling about.

"Wendy, Lucy is powerless. She's obviously the weakest link in our guild... As she does is complain and-

"NO!" The small mage shouted, now bursting out in tears, " You guys are all wrong! Lucy-san has tried her hardest out of all of use to become better! We just never helped her... As this time she has been alone, having to deal with her problems alone... And it's all our fault."

The whole guild was now paying close attention to the scene, feeling regret as well. They had been treating Lucy horrible for the last few weeks, but this had been the last straw, today. They had finally had enough of the annoying key holder and decided to get nasty with her. Only Wendy stood strong beside her side. Natsu now spoke up, eyes narrowed but hurt by Wendy's shout,

"It's not our fault Wendy! It was that annoying blondes fault she-"

A knock was heard from the outside, signalling that the guild should fall silent. Erza was the first to heave a sigh and as she made her way over to the door, opening it forcefully, still upset from the past commotion, there stood the land lady of Lucy's apartment. Gently, the red headed mage sent the women a strong smile and asked happily but still on edge,

"How may we help you, Ms. Land Lady?"

The woman was taken over by sorrowful expression, eyes bitter. It seemed she was carrying only to worst of news. Holding a paper firmly in her hands, the land lady passed it over to Erza, locking her eyes on the ground. Heaving a somber sigh, she said sadly,

"This is from Lucy..."

Erza opened it hesitantly, still annoyed with the blonde. Reading it carefully, word for word, soon she was over taken with a mournful expression, much worse than the land lady's. Stepping away from the door step, the once strong mage fell to the ground, shaking her head. The news she had just read couldn't be true, could it? No she wouldn't except it! Whispers echoed through the guild,

"Oi, is Erza okay...?"

"I've never seen Titania fall to her knees..."

"Will she be okay?'

"What words could have caused this?'

Natsu stomped over to where his comrade was kneeling and picked up the letter, narrowing his onyx eyes, the dragon slayer tried to make out the text but failed. Gray rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from his hands which only made Natsu growl angrily. Clearing his throat, the ice mage read from the paper, word for word slowly,

" _Dear Fairy Tail guild members,_

 _We are greatly somber to inform you of your past guild mate's death. Ms. Lucy Heartfilia was found dead in Hargeon, just two months ago, said killed by a powerful mage who was on a rampage. She was the victim caught up in this incident. Her grave now is found just outside the Heartfilia's mansion, made by her father. I hope this has not brought too much sorrow, because she sacrificed her life for many others. By opening every gate she could, and summoning the celestial king, she was able to stop the mad man. Although, it was too much. Her body could not handle the immense power and thus she simply, how could you say, shattered. We are sorry for you lose. We have attached a note which she wanted her past guild to someday read, perhaps she wanted to come back, I am greatly disappointed to say this._

 _The Heartfilia Household Staff._

 _Dear past comrades,_

 _As you may have noticed, I have been gone for a while and well... I'm not returning. I see how much pain I have caused you all and I can't stand to cause any more. I hope you will not be too upset. I understand that I am not strong, and I have been trying to become stronger. Actually I'm about to go to Hargeon to learn a special magic from a powerful mage! Can you believe that! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that it was fun while the adventures lasted... Please make more and continue the legacy of Fairy Tail!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia."_

Gray's hands were now shaking as he set the paper down, too terrified to do anything... What could he do? Wendy was breaking down in tears, as was Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Carla, Happy, Juvia, Erza, and even Lily. The rest were either standing with no emotion, too angry to do anything. Except for Natsu... Natsu was shaking the worse, hands balled up in fists, eyes glinting with anger. He too was crying, but in a different way, these were tears of regret, pain, and rage.

"I-I swear, I will destroy that bastard!"

* * *

 **Bum, bum, BUM! Alrighty then, don't you just love cliff hangers? I sure do. Anyways, there's the chapter! That's a wrap! Man my writers block has gone and I'm taking advantage of it! Please review, love and follow! I will huggle you if you do! Oh yah and in the next chapter, please don't kill because I'm going to do a time skip! Thanks, love you all!**


	3. The Phoenix Cry - Chap 3

**Alright, alright, alright! So I love you all! And I'm so happy I already have some followers and favs, yayyyyyyyyy! Anyway, no I'm doing a time skip, I know, I'm evil, and i'll take a bow for that! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I guess I do update pretty fast, if only I could type faster! Oh that'd be amazing, then I'd be updating sonic speed! Here's this chapter and don't forget to review so I get a boost of confidence! Thanks! 3**

 **You can call me either Ani, Animu, or Freak. Also please refrain from posting hurtful/mean comments which may discourage me... Although constructive/positive comments are always welcome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Phoenix Cry**

 _(This takes place RIGHT before the 7 year gap, btw somehow Lucy got caught up in the 7 year time freeze... Don't question author's logic! XD)_

Normal P.O.V

 _The Kingdom of Fiore It's a stable neutral country with a population of 17 million._  
 _It is a world filled with magic._  
 _Magic is traded like common goods._  
 _It has become a part of daily life._  
 _And there are people who use magic to make a living._  
 _Those people are called "Mages"._  
 _Mages belong to various guilds and perform their jobs on request._  
 _Countless guilds have been formed in this country._  
 _And there's a certain mage guild located in a city._  
 _In past times no, even now, it's still creating legends Its name is Phoenix Cry_

 _(Yes I know I copied it, I just really wanted to put this XD)_

The doors of the mysterious guild opened, letting in a cloaked figure who's eyes were set forward. The whole hall went silent as the mage walked down the center, nearing the counter. Everyone seemed to be stunned, as if a dragon had just stepped into their guild and was amazing them with it's talent. Just then, the figure stopped to glance at the stares. Just then a smile crossed the mage's face and she threw off the cloak and the guild gasped with joy.

"I'm back everyone!"

All of the wizards ran up to the girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, although there were only 10 members in the guild, they all equally loved Lucy Heartfilia. Eyes moving up towards the master, she flashed him a huge grin as well, he then became teary eyed and hugged the female tightly, almost squeezing all of the air out of her tiny body.

"Lucy! I can't believe you're back! After 7 years... And it seems like you haven't even aged a day old! Oh Lucy! Welcome back to Phoenix Cry!

... And then (insert image of Happy XD)

"The grand magic games?"

Lucy asked quite confused by what her friend, Luchia Akiyama, had just said. The pink headed girl nodded excited, it seemed that the games were almost like guild wars, trying to compete to the spot as the best guild. The small girl then lowered her head and whispered disappointed but still happy to see her long lost friend,

"Yes, but we haven't entered... None of us wanted to do it without you... We all love you Lucy!"

The blonde smiled brightly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as Lucy petted the female's head. Luchia reminded her of Wendy Marvell very much, it was almost scary. Fairy Tail was like a lost memory now for her, she was happy and this was where Lucy was going to stay... She would never go back, she didn't want to be hurt again.

"Well, I'm glad I came back now! So when are the games?"

"Three months."

"Three months?!"

For Lucy this was a very short time to train, it was hardly enough time to even prepare for a battle against a strong guild. However, based on the past wars, it was easily to say the training wasn't all necessary... Plus they did take a lot of breaks. Feeling frantic, the mage now rushed around the guild to find all of the entries, they had to leave at once! There was no time to mess around.

"Let's go everyone! It's time to train harder than ever!"

The group of 6 mages nodded also determined to try their hardest, it was time Fiore saw just how powerful their guild was. Just before leaving, Lucy had told the master where they were heading off to, which he agreed to without a question, so they loaded onto a train and headed to the beach for training.

On the train, a groan could be heard coming from Lucy as she held her stomach. Glancing out the window, the blonde tried to comfort herself, yet failed miserably causing the gag reflex to occur, yet nothing happened. Laying down on the seat as if she were a corpse, Lucy muttered just as Natsu would have which made the female feel even worse,

"I'm never riding on a train again..."

The train was filled with laughter which seemed to be the only cure for her weary stomach. Shooting them a quick smile, the sickness decreased, this guild really did know how to make Lucy feel right at home. Without Phoenix Cry she would have gone into hiding, perhaps even isolated herself away from society so they wouldn't have to see her pitiful face. Chocolate eyes becoming soft with emotions, Lucy told the 6 thoughtfully,

"This is truly the best guild I could've asked for... Thank you for everything! I hope we can continue to make adventures!"

That's right... This time the adventures wouldn't end, she couldn't allow that happen. Not again. Lucy's guild returned the same expression as they all were seated silent for a few minutes. Although the silence wasn't awkward, it was thoughtful. As they exchanged looks with each other, they could already tell that their friendship had only made them stronger, loyalty never ending.

The train came to a sudden stop which came as a surprise to each one of them, making them practically jump out of their flesh. Having a good laugh about how silly their nature was, Lucy stepped out the train, grateful to finally feel land and gazed around the beach. It was lovely, deep blue waters, crystal sand, palm trees perfectly lining where land meet sand... This was the perfect location to hold a training.

After the group had finished taking in the scenery, Lucy finally maintained order once more and gave them a toothy grin. clenching a hand into a fist, the blonde mage said with high energy and a thirst to begin training,

"Alright team! Let's all get going!"

They all gave her a quick nod before running off into multiple directions, some towards the beach, some towards the trees, and others towards the ocean. Lucy decided to work with water first, as she did not want to begin with the hardest task first. Stepping out onto the wet surface, her feet meet with the water and at once she walked out onto the ocean. As a water dragon slayer, she had the ability to walk on any surfaces that contained water. Now bursting into a run, Lucy allowed the salty air to reach her nose, making her smile. The smell of ocean water did not bother Lucy, but made her content and feel at peace.

Placing her hand down so she could reach the water, Lucy began to recall the spells she had not preformed for apparently 7 years! Deciding to start with the basic, she at once gathered magical strength and called out with a voice inflicted with power,

" _Water Dragon's roar!"_

At once a stream of water was shot down, hot as fire. The pressure of the roar was so intense that the water could even cause cuts or bruises to appear. Satisfied, she completed the spell and land softly on the surface of the water.

Suddenly a familiar voice reached her ears, causing the dragon slayer to go stiff.

"Yushhhh! Time to get train'!"

"Ha, I bet I could train better than you!"

"What was that ice princess?!"

"You wanna make somethin' out of it flame brain?!"

The sounds of their voices made Lucy's eyes tear up and at once she dove into the water, hoping to be unseen. She never gotten the chance to change her appearance, the only thing which had changed was the length of her hair... If she was seen they would know... They would become sad once more... This could never be aloud to happen again!

* * *

 **Alrighty! Another chapter complete! I hope you like it and perhaps Fairy Tail will run into Phoenix Cry... That'd be fun! So do you guys have any ideas, if so I'm all ears!**

 **Although I feel that I need to list the people going to the games and their powers:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (F): Celestial Spirit mage, Elemental dragon slayer (water, wind, fire, ice, lightning, earth, shadow, poison, light, and iron)**

 **Luchia Akiyama (F): Storm Devil Slayer**

 **Aio Akiyama: Take Over (M): Devil's Apprentice**

 **Cali Nakishimi (M): Heaven's Soul**

 **River Shiro (F): Dragon Eye**

 **Killian Dragneel (M): Hell Dragon Slayer (yes he will come into play ;)**


	4. Fairy Tail Meets Phoenix Cry - Chap 4

**Hey guys, I am back! I bring more updates and will be on for the rest of the day, hopefully being able to put up a lot of updates! Since I was at a party for a while, I was able to process more thoughts and it got me thinking, what if I make my writing more detailed! So I will give a go and see if it works or not... I would love to hear what you guys have to say and also the reviews have literally made me want to cry tears of joy! So I thought I would respond to some of your reviews!**

 **Abdltf: As my first reviewer I must say thank you so much! It means the world to me that you want more updates, so here you go!**

 **Unbashedlyfairytail: Nooooooo, don't die! I will save you with more updates!**

 **LilyJace: Yay for fan girls! Thank you so much for your wonderful comment, it made me so happy and proud!**

 **shypuppylover19: OMG! First of all let me just say, this is honestly the best review I have received! I almost broke into tears at this moment :'D Thank you for the amazing idea! I think I may throw it into the plot!**

 **Alaina Kuski: Why thank you, I am glad you think it is interesting :)**

 **You can call me either Ani, Animu, or Freak. Also please refrain from posting hurtful/mean comments which may discourage me... Although constructive/positive comments are always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fairy Tail Meets Phoenix Cry**

 _(This takes place RIGHT before the 7 year gap, btw somehow Lucy got caught up in the 7 year time freeze... Don't question author's logic! XD)_

Normal P.O.V

Lucy had just been able to sneak out of the crystal blue water before both Natsu and Gray had splashed into it, both agreeing on a race. The key holder mage never thought that she would be able to see or hear any of the Fairy Tail's members again. To Lucy, this meant the world, to see that they were still the happy, goofy guild they had always been. Although the thought of how their horrible words had burned so deep that she had left still lingered in her heart.

Making her way over to the 6 mages, Lucy gave a wide, cheerful grin. Yes, this was her guild now, Phoenix Cry was all that matter, the past was the past, the part of her which once loved Fairy Tail had ended. It was buried deep in the darkest corner of her mind, begging to escape, only to be unheard by anyone. Shrugging the thought away, the female said to her comrades with excitement,

"Now that we've got settled in, how about we split into groups and begin training?"

They all exchanged glances before turning back the confident mage and nodded, smiles forming on their determined faces.

"Alright! So who wants to be with who?"

At once voices were being thrown across the room, which wasn't too surprising the Lucy since they would often fight over who went on what mission together. Of course the boys were fighting against the girls who were trying to figure out who to partner up with. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lucy closed her eyes tightly, trying to conserve her anger and filled raised her voice above the shouts,

"Do I really have to pair you idiots up? Fine. Luchia and River, Aio and Cali, and Killian, you're with me."

The group grumbled at the pairings since this wasn't the most common team work. Out of two in each pair, at least one was weak against their group member which was a tactic their master was discussing before they had left. Soon Lucy felt the male's presence by her side and saw him wearing a cocky grin. Aw yes, the Mr. I'm confident... Heaving a sigh, she turned to face Killian before saying,

"So, where do you want to go train?"

"I suppose the beach since there will be a lot of room for me to kick your ass!"

Feeling annoyed by the boys attitude, Lucy simply nodded before turning to leave, feeling his presence trailing lazily behind her. Somehow Killian reminded her of Natsu... The way he would childishly mess around with almost everyone, not caring what gender they were, and also he was a dragon slayer. Although he was also mysterious, nobody knew his last name, and he never spoke of his parents.

Before she knew it, they had made it to the beach where their battle would soon commence. Lucy spun around to see the mage already stretching his muscular arms which seemed to tan perfectly in the hot summer sun... _No! What am I thinking about? He is a comrade and friend! There's no way I can be having these thoughts!_ Before she knew it, a light pink blush had dusted her cheeks, making Killian confused. Tilting his head, making salmon hair fall into his face, the male asked curiously,

"Oi, Lucy whacha' blushing for?"

Feeling the heat burn on her face, Lucy at once turned back around, too embarrassed to him. Shaking her head fiercely, the blonde replied in a matter of panic,

"It's nothing!"

Killian shrugged off her odd behavior as he thought to himself, gazing over at the female, _What a strange girl..._ Lucy was glad to see the dragon slayer had not seemed to care whether or not the blush was still readable or not.

Becoming focused once more, Lucy took a typical battle stance, brown eyes narrowing as she began to concentrate. The male copied her movements easily, a cocky grin still formed on his face. The mage thought the delicate looking girl would be easy to defeat in battle. Although she had dragon slayer magic, she couldn't be too dangerous right?

" _Fire dragon's roar!"_

Caught off guard, Killian was caught up in the burning sensation, feeling pain rush to his right arm. He had been lucky to escape with only one injury. Shaking his head, the mage now became serious and he returned the attack as if Lucy's attack had been a walk in the park.

" _Hell dragon's roar!"_

Lucy simply moved out of the way, feeling only to eerie effect which the roar caused, pain. Hell dragon slayer's magic was quite fearful, it triggered multiple emotions, fear, pain, sadness and horror. Feeling her heart begin to ache as a side effect, Lucy was quick to notice that her magic was in fact weak against his. Since Killian's was based around emotions instead of physical attacks, Lucy would be able to give into his magic easier.

" _Sky dragon's crushing fang!"_

Each time Lucy used sky slayer magic, she was reminded of the small blue headed mage who used the same magic. Wendy was so innocent and had been the only friend left when she had decided to lea- No, she was not going to think about that anymore, it was the present and the present was a gift. Satisfied to see the attack had made Killian move at least 6 feet back from the pressure, she watched as a dangerous aura formed around his body. The magic was filling the air, making it overwhelm the beach, causing Lucy to begin to think she had made him upset.

" _Hell dragon's shredding talon!"_

Suddenly a wave of slashes came racing towards Lucy, almost everyone hitting her causing a great deal of pain and agony. Winching at the feeling, the mage clenched her teeth together, trying to fight through the sadness and emptiness she felt inside. The dragon slayer had had quite enough of this already and was becoming impatient. As much as she hated to admit it, Lucy hated losing more than anything else.

An even more powerful and impact aura formed around Lucy as magic flowed off in waves, making even Killian begin to back away cautiously. Suddenly the mage's eyes began to glow a harsh golden color which made it seem as if a demon had corrupted the girl. Snarling, Lucy made an X formation with her arms and soon after flew them both to side in a quick motion yelling with a strong, sturdy voice,

" _Elemental dragon's wing attack!"_

The blast of magic came off some fast, it seemed the spell hadn't even been casted. Two twin lines which looked whips had formed around both arms as she then slashed them both on Killian, causing him to collapse at once in defeat. The lines had 10 colors in them: midnight blue, dim white, fiery red, icy blue, stunning yellow, grassy green, dark black, radiant white and steel gray.

Taken back by the powerful magic, Killian let a weak grin form on his face as defeat washed over himself. This had been his first lose, and it had been such a short battle. The male almost took offense towards himself for this.

"You win.. Blondey..."

Seeing what she had done to her friend, Lucy rushed over to the male's side and began to run finger through his hair. She knew Killian had always loved the feeling of his salmon locks being messed around with. Seeing a relaxed smile form on his face, relief swept over the blonde in an instant.

"Did you feel that? Shesh that was some strong magic!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Quit it, both of you, let's just see who caused this."

Feeling panic rise in her chest, Lucy put the cloak which had been resting on her shoulders over her blonde head. Helping her guild mate up, the two mages stood firmly, prepared to face the group of Fairy Tail members. The wanted to see who had created the disturbance, well they were in a lot over their head. As soon as the guild came into view, Lucy hide herself even more into the cloak, not a feature on her face readable.

"Oi! You two, did you do this?"

"Yes we did, do you wanna make somethin' out of it?"

Killian called, his onyx eyes blazing with a thirst to battle once, but this time with someone on his level. The Salamander glared at the male with an annoyed look and at once clenched his fist,

"What's it to you, pinky?"

"Huh? You have pink hair too drama queen!"

"What was that big mouth?"

"Stop it! You are both acting like Natsu and Gray!"

Erza yelled at the boys who were now neck in neck with a deadly aura around the both of them. Stepping away from each other they simply tsked, continuing to glare at each other from afar. Sighing, Lucy stepped forward, prepared to defend herself from the Fairy Tail mages. Clearing her throat calmly, the blonde said in a lower tone than usual, no wanting to be discovered,

"I am sorry for my comrades hostile behavior. Please ignore him, he's an idiot. Anyway... I'm, uh Nashi... One of Phoenix Cry's members..."

* * *

 **Ooooo, cliff hanger! haha, sorry, I would've wrote more but I have to see a movie now! Please review and follow! Love ya!**


End file.
